


The Moment of Bliss

by shadowknight55



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole's First Time, Cole/Female Levellan, F/M, First Time Topping, Heavy sex scene, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, sex scene, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowknight55/pseuds/shadowknight55
Summary: When Kiki decided too feel something for the poor Cole in his pain, and suffering. But when poor Kiki has feelings for Cole, can  Cole return the feeling back? And what about the night? Something is pushing Kiki to let Cole learn the hard way about a relationship. (This is my first one shot piece so please be cautious when reading this)





	The Moment of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a one shot type scene, I am not quite sure if this is going to come in two parts yet. (There might be one.) Anyways I love Cole as a character ever sense I read Dragon Age: Asunder so this was something I wanted to experiment with actually sense we all know Cole can't be romanced and this is all we got. (Again this is my VERY first time trying a one shot, so please do excuse me if it isn't very good.)

The wind gentle shifted inside Skyhold, as Cole was sitting in the garden section. Playing with some cats, that meowed, and wiggled as he moved a grass stick around the cats. A gentle smile, and look came to Cole as he looks within his bangs covering his eyes, as he played with the cats. The cats seemed to enjoy the company, as Cole was actually their friend who actually played, and even enjoyed their company. 

Kiki was actually talking to Morrigan about some stuff, when her eyes met Cole playing with the cats. Morrigan's eyes shifted towards where she was looking, as Morrigan crossed her arms. 

"Fascinating isn't he? A Spirit of Compassion turned into well a boy, quite curious if you ask me." Yellow eyes peered at Kiki, then at Cole, as she smiles gently. 

"Yes.." Was all Kiki said watching him, as she was quite curious about him too actually. 

"Mm? What is wrong?" A raise of her eyebrow came to the yellow eyed woman, as she looks at Kiki with a rather interested look. 

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing…" Shaking her head, her eyes met Morrigan's as she gives off a smile. 

"Tis something is wrong is there not?" She asked crossing her arms, as she examines Kiki. 

"No. Nothing sorry." Quickly replying, she then went over to where Cole was still playing with the cats. 

Seeing him up close she noticed the hat covering his face, making him almost mysterious like, almost ghostly. Then again, she knew Cole. She heard his story; how he was the Ghost of the Sphire, and how no one noticed him, and he lost his friends. His only friends. She felt quite sad, and remorse for him. Gentle watching him, she smiles as she then clears her throat. Hoping to not startle him, but then again, Cole knew she was already next to him. 

"Hey Cole what are you doing?" Gentle British voice rang, as she looks at the young one with curious eyes. 

"Playing." Was all Cole said at this time, not even looking up at her. 

"With cats? You certainly do like animals don't you?" Smiling at him, Cole barely sometimes say anything within one word, or two if he was talking. But mostly it was scripted, and even confusing at times. 

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? Animals are nice, some are mean yes, but most of them are nice. Like the Chickens that I carry around, they cluck, and move. But they are nice, and the cats here playful, nice, I like playing with them." His eyes then met hers as you could barley see them with his bangs covering his eyes. 

"Ah, I see." Was all Kiki said now, as she shakes her head, and looks down at him as he went back to playing. 

Kiki then sat down next to him, as she watches him carefully, as he moves the grass around in the circle, the cats watching, and trying to catch it. 

"Cole…are you…in pain?" Asking that she looks over at him, as Cole looked up at her. There eyes met, as Cole almost had a confused look on his face. 

"Pain? No why?" He replied with a curious tone. 

"I mean you lost your only friends, you been through so much I just thought-" Words trailed off, as she looks away from Cole, not knowing how to word this correctly. 

"I have lost my friends, I killed, murdered, the blood stained on my hand, as I look into my victims eyes watching them get killed by me. I didn't know what I was, who I was. Until Rhy's and Avagaline told me, and showed me what I did was wrong. So no I am not in no pain, I am happy that have forgotten about me." Looking down now, he wasn't staring at her when saying this. Making Kiki almost regret talking about this now. 

"Oh I see, hey Cole what do you feel now that you are…human?" Asking that was sort of a point for Cole to flinch a little bit, like he was in pain. 

"It hurts, everything hurts. Like needles, pained needles, every part of me hurts, it is painful." Holding his arm he looked away, completely in pain. "But I have to learn, I have to grow, the hurting with go away." The way he said that was confident again, as he looks up at her. "Verick is helping me out. I like him, he calls me "kid." 

"That is adorable." Kiki replied as she looks at him with her tinted brown eyes. "I wish there was a way I could heal your pain Cole." Saying that she thought for a moment, as she then thought of something. Something, unlike her for a moment there. And Cole seemed to catch unto what she was thinking. 

"Kiki, I can still hear you, you want to kiss me? Make me feel better?" His voice was now light, and very low. Almost making it almost a whisper, but loudly. As he looks up at her, for a moment watching, and examining her. 

"Wh-what?! N-No!" Retorting that, she could feel the heat rising to her face, as she blushed a little bit.  

"But I can feel it within you, your mind, your soul, you want it." His body moved upwards as he looks at her in her eyes. 

There was no doubting it, not evening lying can get out of this now. A slight sigh came to her head, as she held it for a moment. Trying to think of something else, anything? No, there was nothing. She did want it. 

"I mean-" Voice trailed off, as she saw Cole place a finger to his lip, as she could tell that he was thinking about it now. "Cole, have you ever had a kiss?" Asking that she was almost shocked on how she said it. 

"No." Was all he replied with. 

"Would you like-" Words got cut off in the end of that sentence. 

"Yes." Cole said as he looks up at her, his gentle blue eyes staring into hers, as he plays with his fingers. "Now that I am human I want to learn, grow, I need to experience things. What is a kiss like?" 

Saying that Cole has seen people kiss, down in the circle where he moved threw the shadows, he has seen sex, he has seen kissing. And watching them got quite boring to him, after he seen it a couple of times. But he never thought he would ever want to experience it. Until now. 

Biting her lip, how the hell was she suppose to show him? Just grab him and kiss him? Gently? Holy Maker what did she get herself into now?! 

"Okay." Body shifted towards Cole, as Kiki let a hand gently on Cole's cheek. He flinched, but didn't move away, nor reject this motion. As his head as turned, to face her. 

Going down she presses her lips against his, in a sweet kiss. Luckily Morrigan left, or anyone was around to watch this. Or she would be in deep trouble. As she felt his lips, they were cracked, but actually nice actually. 

Cole's eyes widen in shock, but didn't pull back. As he gentle closed his eyes, and enjoyed this sudden bliss between them. He felt her lips, smooth, and warm, it was like a sudden attraction came to Cole for her. As they both started moving there lips, both of them testing, and curious to see what the next person will do. 

Then they parted just like that, Kiki's eyes gentle looking into Cole's. As Cole looked up, and gave a smile. 

"Thank you." Cole said with a smile, as he nodded his head. 

"Your welcome." Kiki said with a slight smile, as she looks down at him. "Cole, did you like it?" 

"Yes, it was blissful, it was amazing, it was-" His voice trailed off as he placed a hand on her cheek stroking it with a smile. "I want more." Gentle moving up he presses his lips against her once more. 

The sudden bliss moment, came again, but this time with a little bit more passion. As they both were caught up in the moment, as there kisses got deeper. Suddenly Kiki's tongue glided into his mouth. And now it was a French kiss, as Cole's tongue moved with hers. Pants came out of both of them, as Cole gripped her clothing. Arrousment was filling up both of them, as finally Cole pushed away. Holding his face. His hand was trembling, and it seemed like his whole body was trembling. 

"Cole-" Kiki said looking at him now worried like. 

"N-no, I just, this feeling I-never had this before." Holding his stomach his face was bright red, as he looks up at her. "What is this-?" 

Then she could tell, Cole was arroused just like that, his first kiss, his first French kiss, and he was arroused. Just like that. She gulps a little bit, as she shakes her head, her head getting somewhat dizzy. 

"I think your arroused Cole." Licking her own lip, she then shakes it as she felt herself get dizzy with the thought. Arroused? Cole? Herself? What if. No, she wanted this for him, and herself now. 

"Cole-I have been having feelings for you I will admit." Saying that was like placing hot water in her mouth, it was almost impossible for her to say this. 

"Kiki I-I have an attraction towards you too, kissing, blissful, wanting, lusting, what is this…?" Cole admitted as he looks away. 

That really made Kiki snap her head towards Cole, and look at him wide eyed, as she then smiles. Taking his hand, she nodded it, as she then lifts him up. And they started walking, it had to be done. Kiki couldn't handle it anymore. 

~ 

They entered her quarters, Cole looked around as he looks at her curious like. A raise of his eyebrow came, as his body faced her. 

"Kiki what are we-" His voice trailed off with another kiss on the lip, as he lightly kissed back. 

"I want you to experience something, I can't handle it anymore Cole." Kiki then kissed the inside palm of his hand. 

A gasp came out of Cole, as he already knew what she was thinking. He already knew what she wanted. As he looks at her, and lifted her head a little bit with his hand. 

"You want to have sex with me? The blissful feeling, lusting, falling, you want it badly." That came out of Cole like it was nothing, like he wasn't even phased by it. 

"Yes." Now it was her turn to go for the one word, as she nodded her head, as she looks away. "We don't have too but-" 

"No I want it, you want it." Gently saying that, he smiles as he kisses her again. 

This time Kiki led them both to the bed, as Cole tripped and fell on the bed. She followed, as she kneels on top of him, both legs over his legs. As she goes down and kisses him again, the feeling of arrousment hit both of them once again. As slowly undressed him; first the belt, she then lifted the shirt, and undershirt over his head. Her hand trailed down his stomach, as he noticed he was quite thin, but fit for his age. A gasp came out of Cole as the sensation hit him, as he pants, and looks up at Kiki. 

"Cole your actually very handsome." Kiki said to him, as she goes down and started kissing him some more. Her tongue sliding in, as they wounded up in a French kiss once again. 

Cole gripped Kiki's arm, as he squirms a little bit. Uncomfortable by the bulge that was forming in his pants. Kiki untied his pants, and slid it down along with his pants. As she gentle strokes his member just like that, moving it with her hand, as she strokes it up and down. 

"K-Kiki!" A sudden gasp came from Cole, as he placed a hand on his mouth to stiffen the moans  that were coming out of his mouth. 

Hands gripped the bedspread as his back arched a little bit, panting, and moaning now coming out of him. As he grips her arm as his eyes laid shut. As the hand was now moving, and stroking his gentle. Kiki went down and gave kisses to his now naked body that was exposed to her, as she then gentle kisses his member. Which made Cole flinch in response, as he gave off a sharp gasp. 

Now lips parting she took his member in her mouth, as she then moves her hand, and moves her lips stroking, and sucking on it, as this brought moans and gasps, and quivers down his body. A gentle bliss, a brighter feeling was now in full swing as he gripped her hair, and moaned loudly. It was almost too much for him, as he was now twisting and turning in bed. Moans coming out of him more rapidly, as he looks down. 

"Kiki-" He whispered under his breath, as his blond banged eyes stare at her, as he smiles at her. 

"Yes?" Kiki asked looking up and stopping all together, as she felt Cole's hand on her chin, as he moved her on the bed so that way Cole was on top of her. 

Looking up at him, now in the submissive side, a gentle smile forms on her face, as she warps her arms around him. Watching him as he then kisses her neck, and started undressing her. First her top, and then her button. Leaving just her underwear and bra, as he then trails kisses down her stomach. Just like she did to him. 

"Cole-" Panting now she looked down at him, as he looks up and smiles gentle. 

Going up again he kisses her once more, as his hand trailed down to her underwear, and moved it down. As he then stroked her lips just like that, slightly placing his finger in. Making Kiki gasp, and moan out of this reaction. 

She liked this, Cole thought in his head, as he slid some more fingers, in and out he went. As he then goes down and kisses her neck sucking on it. As he wanted to feel everything of her, anything, he wanted everything. It was like he wanted to be selfish towards her, as he kissed her lips. 

"Kiki let me be selfish towards you, and only you." Whispering that as they kissed, he then takes off his underwear, and then releases his member. As he then adjusted himself, as it was a little awkward for him. 

A smile appears on her face, as she helps him adjusted, and then he pushes in awkward like, but he got it in. She felt it, she needed it, he needed this too. 

"C-Cole!" The gasp forms out of her mouth like a sharp pain, as she felt the pain, but she knew it was her first time. 

"I am hurting you! I am sorry…" The poor Cole tried to apologize as he could sense that she was in pain. Sure he couldn't read people, but he knew pain when he saw it. 

"N-no it's fine please I need this." Kiki whispered as she claws the bedspread. 

"A-are you sure?" He asked gently back, his blue eyes looking into hers. 

"Yes." Was all she said, as she clings unto every last single breath she had. 

Cole nodded his head, and pushed all the way in, as far as could go. As he brushes his lips against hers wanting more of this pleasure that was now cursing through evert single part of his body, and will. It was sorta scary, how this feeling came about, but he saw in the circle how couples would do this. He felt like a child watching, but couldn't enjoy it. But now. 

He pushed out, and then pushed it again, lifting her leg up so it would be more comfortable. As he pushes in, and out, in and out. Until he found a steady rhythm to go by. Pants, moans, groans, came out of both of them, as Kiki held unto Cole, the room spinning with every push. But they both needed this. 

They needed each other more then ever right now. 

A sound came out of Kiki, a little snap of her a mini orgasm came, as her head tilted back, her back arched, it was too much for her to bare at one time. She wanted more, but it felt pushing. 

"Cole! Please!" Was all she could get out of the gasp, as he followed suit. 

Pressing her hips against him, sweat was pouring down as Cole panted, his blonde hair gently moving, covering his eyes as he seemed so mysterious, but handsome at the same time. 

Another pull, another push, she could feel another snap of what seemed like a orgasm pulling her closer to the edge. As Cole could feel it too. One last final push, and Cole came just like that. But didn't stop just for her. He wanted to feel more, he wanted to see her more. He didn't want this to end. 

Finally it snapped, and they both cried out, as Cole went limp. Panting, and covering his mouth with his hand. He couldn't believe what happened as he looks into Kiki's eyes. As she looked up into his, as they went down for a kiss. 

He got off her, just like that, and laid beside her. Gently panting, the gentle whispers of "I love you." came from both of them, as Kiki grabbed Cole's shoulder, and pushed herself more into him. Wanting that warmth, the snuggle, his scent on her. Cole followed by wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her in. 

"I want to be selfish towards you, you are mine, and I am yours…forever."


End file.
